


Look alright?

by jesicahazel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, school girl outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesicahazel/pseuds/jesicahazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for jeremy, the little engine that could.</p></blockquote>





	Look alright?

Gamzee honked, softly, when Tavros came into the room. His hands were clasped behind his back, brown eyes staring hard into the floor as if he could somehow bore a hole into it and leap away to a place where he wasn’t wearing what he was wearing now. 

Gamzee thought he looked like a motherfucking miracle. 

A short, plaid skirt that accented the soft gray slopes of Tavros’s legs, knees together in his embarrassment, made way to a button down white blouse, the top few buttons undone, leaving the cotton fabric lying to the side, reveling collar bones and the shadow of an adams apple, bopping ever so slightly as Tavros swallowed, again and again. 

“I, uh, feel like I look,” Tavros glanced up at Gamzee, who sprawled across the floor of his respite block, mouth open and eyes wider than Tavros had ever seen them. “silly.” 

Gamzee didn’t say anything, though his brow furrowed as he swung himself gracefully from his laying position to standing, seemingly without the permission of gravity. He smiled a bit, paint elongating the lopsided grin, as he quickly crossed the room to where Tavros was standing, gently cupping his jawline with both long hands and kissing the slightly trembling boy. 

Tavros stiffened, still uncomfortable with the situation, especially the fact that it involved a school girls outfit, but as Gamzee continued, pushing deeper into Tavros’s body with his and harder into his mouth, Tavros could feel his muscles relaxing and his hands unclasp from behind his back, swinging to his sides. He let out a small sigh and could feel Gamzee’s smile in response.

One long hand slipped from Tavros’ face, trailing up behind his ear and running though his mohawk, leaving a trail of goosebumps and heat behind. Gamzee’s hand traveled slowly down Tavros’ neck, lightly hitting all the small areas of sensitive skin that made the short hairs on Tavros’ body stand on end. The hand continued down, pulling Tavros closer to Gamzee until he could feel every curve and angle of the taller trolls body through his clothes, he shuddered as Gamzee spread his palm against the small of his back, pulling their groins together, the pressure releasing another soft sigh that evoked a swift nip to Tavros’s bottom lip, turning it into a gasp. 

Gamzee’s fingers splayed and mingled with the white cotton of the button up shirt, clenching it and unclenching it until it came un-tucked from the red plaid skirt. He slipped his pinky under the waist band, exploring the soft skin covering the valley of Tavros’ lower back and the top plane of his round ass. 

Tavros pushed himself harder into Gamzee’s thin frame, embarrassment forgotten, hands no longer swaying at his side, he reached up and pulled his fingers through Gamzee’s hair, hands catching on stray tangled curls, pulling just hard enough to illicit a soft grunt from Gamzee and make him push harder into Tavros’ body, backing him up against the door he had so recently shut behind him when entering the room. Tavros gasped and pulled Gamzee closer, tugging at the base of his horns and relishing the pressure between them. 

Gamzee broke away from Tavros’ mouth and kissed along his jaw, slowly making a line down to his neck, biting and sucking and kissing heat into the brown flushed skin. Tavros could do nothing but pant and press himself as hard as he could around Gamzee, hands travling down from the tossled curls and scraping at his arched back. Gamzee chucked, vibrations hitching Tavros’ breath as they purred along his collar bone. Tavros leaned up against the wood, pinning Gamzee’s hand to his ass and circling his hips in desparate need of more, more friction, more movement, more heat, and most importantly, more Gamzee. 

The taller troll smiled at the rolling hips, kneading Tavros’ ass with each rotation, his other hand up at the buttons of the shirt, slowly flicking them open and reveling more soft skin, which he promptly devoured, licking and nipping his way down Tavros’ chest, leaving a maze of brown semi-circles until he was kneeling, one hand grasping Tavros’ hip, the other, flipped from its original position to cup Tavros’ ass from below the hem of the pleated skirt. 

Gamzee paused, a low hum catching in his throat and sending deep vibrations directly to Tavros’ cock which pushed the red fabric out and away from his legs. 

Tavros opened his eyes to look down at Gamzee, who smirked up at him, purple rimmed pupils hungrily holding his brown ones as he pushed the skirt up with his thumb, one long sweep of the pad against his thigh revealing Tavros’ straining cock. Tavros couldn’t look away, didn’t want to break eye contact as Gamzee licked his lips slowly, the back of his tongue barely ghosting the tip, pre-cum leaving aburn drops on his bottom lip. 

Tavros reached and grabbed Gamzee’s horns, not pushing him forward or keeping him away, simply supporting his trembling weight through knuckle white fists as he clenched his teeth and forced himself not to thrust forward or to colaspe into a wobbly kneed mess on the floor. 

Gamzee smiled, his eyes still boring into Tavros’ and fully licked the shaft of Tavros’ cock, rolling his tongue slightly and pressing along the underside before coming back up and sucking the erection fully into his mouth. 

Tavros nearly lost it as he watched Gamzee, eyes watering slightly as he hollowed his cheeks, taking as much of Tavros into his mouth as possible, swallowing and sucking until the pressure and heat and wet and indigo of Gamzee’s eyes looking into his sent his hips pressing and his back arching, Gamzee’s thumb pressing a circle into his hipbone as he came, groaning, covered in white hot need and sweat.

Gamzee swallowed again and again, soft grunting noises undulating beneath Tavros’ elongated moan as he rode out his orgasm, until he fell back, shivering with his release, back onto the wood door, eyes half lidded but sparkling, he pulled Gamzee’s face back up to his, dragging his tongue across Gamzee’s bottom lip, tasting the salty shadow of his own come. 

Gamzee growled, a rumbling, moaning, sound, and sucked on Tavros’ tongue, mirroring what had happened only seconds ago, the brief pressure sending chills down his sides and making his now mostly spent bulge twitch with renewed need. 

Tavros dragged his hand down Gamzee’s back, supporting himself against the door with the pressure from Gamzee’s body, now sending off rolling waves of want, and fingered the waist band of his pants, inching the fabric and the boxers beneath it down until Gamzee kicked them off and too the side, grabbing Tavros fully by the ass and lifting him up so his thighs rested just above Gamzee’s sharp hips, his ankles crossed behind Gamzee’s back as they both press close. 

Gamzee kissed Tavros’ neck again, nipping at the more sensitive areas as he reached underneath the skirt to Tavros’ hole, pressing his pointer finger gently against the opening as Tavros sighed and rolled his hips down, forcing the long finger inside of him in one swift motion. Gamzee paused for a second, just a bit surprised, but then continued to kiss Tavros’ neck as he moved his finger, stretching and searching for the spot that would bring stars to Tavros’ eyes. He pushed another finger inside and hooked the two, twisting in just a way that forced a sharp, long “uhhh” from Tavros’ swollen lips. 

“Gamzee,” he pulled at the fabric of Gamzee’s shirt and panted, mouth open and words softly slurred. “Gamzee, please.” 

The soft pleading was too much, Gamzee gave one final nip to Tavros’ neck and held firmly on to Tavros’ ass as he aligned them, slowing pushing forward until he hovered at Tavros’ enterance, worry about Tavros’ comfort, stopping him. Before he could regain enough of his mind to back away and get some lube, however, Tavros pushed his heals into the small of Gamzee’s back, pressing himself down and pushing Gamzee completely inside of him, crying out in pleasure and pain as Gamzee simply tried to keep himself together, his edges and control fraying until they wove together with the heat and the pressure that was Tavros. 

Before he could form a coherent thought, the pulsing heat around him moved as Tavros slowly rolled his hips, a pinched look of consentration on his face as he ground aggonizing circles into Gamzee. It was more than he could take, that look, the determination, the heat, all pushed him tumbling over the edge and deeply into a place where his only thought was Tavros. 

Gamzee lost himself, thrusting and panting and nipping at Tavros’ shoulder until they were both groaning and sweating with the energy and lust filled heat. Tavros arched, his now fully erected cock once again straining against the skin of Gamzee’s stomach. Gamzee took one hand off Tavros’ ass and pumped it in time to the wild thrusts, causing Tavros to shudder and twitch and tighten till they both lost themselves completely, wordlessly groaning into each other as they came, moans that had no meaning but pulsed with heat and want, pushing into each other as they both shuddered back down to the warmth they always had between them. 

Gamzee sunk down, pulling Tavros with him as he sprawled across his floor, some sort of miracle allowing him to avoid abandoned bottle of Faygo and horns, settling Tavros against his chest, absentmindedly tracing circles along the top hem of the skirt. 

“So, I, uh, guess, I look alright.” 

Gamzee laughed, a low rumble of warmth that burned through his chest and into Tavros’, who smiled, eye’s half lidded again and body limp. 

“Motherfucking yes,” Gamzee sighed as he leaned down to kiss Tavros once more.

**Author's Note:**

> for jeremy, the little engine that could.


End file.
